


Красная нить судьбы

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	Красная нить судьбы

Невидимой красной нитью соединены те, кому суждено встретиться, несмотря на время, место и обстоятельства. Нить может растянуться или спутаться, но никогда не порвется.

Наследник клана Шимада еще давно заметил, что к его мизинцу аккуратным бантиком была привязана тонкая красная нить, тянущаяся извилистой длинной линией; она преследовала его везде, куда бы он не шел. Самурай прекрасно понимал, что это значит, но не стремился отыскать свою судьбу, к тому же у него были дела гораздо важнее, чем глупая игра в чувства, которые во время его тренировок являлись для него непозволительной роскошью. Отец и сам найдет ему невесту, а Ханзо просто послушно повинуется семейным устоям. Он ведь не Генджи.

Самосовершенствование, концентрация и бесконечные занятия — подготовка к тому, чтобы стать главой клана и создать собственную империю якудза. Но этому было сбыться не суждено: смерть Соджиро, предательство брата — все это повлияло на Ханзо не самым лучшим образом.

Он обрезал некогда длинные и прекрасные темные волосы и покинул Ханамуру, отправившись в странствия. Шимада много повидал в мире, встретил разных людей, убил тех, кто объявил на него охоту, и совершенно забыл про бантик на своем пальце. Нить то растягивалась, то спутывалась, завязываясь во множество узелков, слоями накладываясь друг на друга.

Однажды самурай прочитал в газете, что на Ханамуру напали, но попытку ограбления предотвратил мужчина в старомодном наряде и с револьвером.

— Какая глупость, — фыркнул Ханзо и, смяв газетную страницу, выкинул ее в ближайшую мусорку. Скрываясь ото всех, он продолжал свое путешествие. Японец вернулся на родину на очередную годовщину смерти Генджи, снова почтив его память. Он заметил, что нить на его пальце заметно укоротилась; это напрягало и заставляло думать о тех самых отвратительных вещах, которые назывались в его понимании «слабостью». Ему некогда играть в любовь. Ни сейчас, ни вообще когда-либо.

Прячась в самых бандитских уголках Японии, Ханзо остановился на ночлег в местной заброшке, куда более не ступала нога человека; паутина, пыль, грязь — все это явно было не по-королевски, но за столь огромный промежуток времени старший Шимада успел привыкнуть к такому образу жизни. Устроившись у ближайшей стены и прислонив к ней лук с колчаном, самурай собрался вздремнуть, но сделать это не позволил чуткий слух, уловивший едва различимый топот ног, за которым последовала американская речь, смешанная с ругательствами из-за удара ноги о кирпич.

Ханзо тут же проснулся и вскочил с пола, схватившись за лук и стрелы. Сквозь дыры от окон в здание проникал лунный свет, создавая мрачную и сюрреалистическую атмосферу: вот-вот из тьмы выпрыгнут демоны из самых пучин Ада, дабы разорвать душу своими кровожадными клыками. Неужели его опять выследили? Он передвигался максимально тихо, не привлекая лишнего внимание к себе. Уходить он не собирался, сдаваться — тоже. Если ему будет суждено погибнуть прямо здесь, то такая у него судьба, но он сделает все возможное, чтобы этого не произошло.

На одной из стен мелькнула тень, и лучник, натянув тетиву, моментально выпустил кластерную стрелу, мгновенно разлетевшуюся сверкающими тонкими линиями, отрекошетив от стен и потолка, но, к сожалению, не попав во врага.

— Какого черта? — в ответ на это послышался звук прокручивающегося барабана револьвера и щелчок курка.

— Кто здесь? Выходи немедленно, — сурово потребовал самурай, все еще держа стрелу наготове.

Но он не ожидал резкого выпада из-за стены, получив под ноги светошумовую гранату, сразу дезориентировавшую его в пространстве; в глазах рассыпались искры. Спустя несколько секунд он пришел в себя, оказавшись под прицелом револьвера, направленного ему прямо в лоб.

Во тьме, при дуновении слабого ветерка из окон, на мужчине, стоявшим перед ним, развевался рваный по краям платок с незатейливым узором, а ковбойская шляпа с металлическим значком гордо возвышалась на его голове.

— На этой пуле выбито твое имя, лучник.

Ханзо даже бровью не повел, ни капли не испугавшись этого человека:

— Она предназначена не мне, — хмыкнул он в ответ, хмуря брови. — Это ты тот самый в старомодном наряде? Который предотвратил ограбление.

Не спуская с него оружия, незваный гость осмотрел одежду Ханзо, непроизвольно задержав взгляд на обнаженной половине его груди.

— Я-то старомодный? А ты на себя в зеркало давно смотрел?

— Это традиционная одежда, — все так же насупившись, самурай смотрел прямо в глаза своего оппонента. — Назови себя.

— Джесси МакКри. — он разглядывал его, но без напыщенной гордости и превосходства; американец просто был готов защищаться.

— Шимада Ханзо, — спокойным тоном представился тот. — Если ты пришел сюда убить меня, сделай это прямо сейчас, не тяни время.

— Что? Я переночевать хотел, я даже не знал, что ты тут!

Ханзо на мгновение заткнулся, не ожидая такого и пытаясь все переосмыслить.

— У нас вышло недопонимание. Я и сам пришел сюда переночевать.

Ловко прокрутив револьвер в руке, ковбой вернул его в кобуру.

— Это определенно меняет дело. Ханзо. — он будто старался запомнить его имя. — Представим, что мы друг друга не видели и никогда не встречались.

— Поддерживаю эту идею, — фыркнул японец в ответ. Сжимая лук, брюнет медленно попятился назад. — И без фокусов.

И все же ему было интересно, почему Джесси пришел именно сюда, а не в какое-нибудь более уютное место. Неужели и его кто-то преследовал и пытался убить?

— Ты тоже, лучник.

Держа руки на виду, МакКри и сам медленно отступал в свою сторону, где у него была запланирована ночевка. Мужчины нашли компромисс и разошлись по своим местам, чтобы пережить эту ночь. Она выдалась довольно прохладной.

***

Ханзо проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, обнаружив себя накрытым красным мягким платком, пропахшим сигаретами и лошадьми. Спросонья он сначала не понял, что не так и почему ему не холодно, пока непроизвольно не поправил свое импровизированное одеяло. Кажется, эта вещь была ранее на его сопернике. Что он задумал? Но с другой стороны, Ханзо это показалось извинением за вчерашнее. Как глупо.

— О, ты уже проснулся? Эм, прости, я подумал, что тебе холодно. Я принес еду! — он поймал на себе еще более недоуменный взгляд Ханзо. — Слушай, слушай, я знаю, мы вчера не поладили и чуть не поубивали друг друга, но я подумал, что таким одиноким волкам как мы все-таки надо держаться вместе, партнер.

— Я тебе не партнер. — Шимада вручил ему его платок обратно. — И я работаю один.

Джесси теперь казался ему менее угрожающим и совсем не таким серьезным по сравнению с тем, каким он впервые предстал перед ним.

— Да брось! Ты сказал, что думал, что я пришел убить тебя. Тебя кто-то ищет, ведь так? Почему бы нам не объединиться хотя бы на время? Чтобы нас не прикончили поодиночке. Поможем друг другу.

Идея казалась вполне логичной, пусть и противоестественной для Ханзо, но особого выбора у него не было, да и поработать с кем-то в команде было прекрасной возможностью проверить себя и выбраться живым.

— Хорошо, — все же согласился самурай. — Но потом наши пути разойдутся.

Казалось, МакКри такой ответ все равно удовлетворил. Накинув свой платок обратно на плечи и забросив его край на плечо, ковбой вручил Ханзо сделанный на скорую руку сендвич. Перекусывать пришлось быстро, чтобы не задерживаться в здании.

Японца привлек его металлический протез, а в голове начали крутиться вопросы и разыгралось любопытство. Пожалуй, он спросит у него об этом позже. Возможно.

— Ханни, а тебе не холодно вот так ходить? — все же поинтересовался у него Джесси, будто они уже стали закадычными друзьями. Шимада чуть не поперхнулся от коверкания своего имени.

— Во-первых, никогда не называй меня Ханни. — фыркнул он, — во-вторых, нет, мне не холодно.

Даже без попыток звучать сурово это получалось совершенно непроизвольно. Поднявшись и выпрямившись во весь рост, брюнет повесил колчан и лук за спину.

— О`кей, дорогой! А ты ниже, чем мне показалось вчера ночью! — ковбой и сам выпрямился. Он возвышался над Ханзо на целую голову, непроизвольно умиляясь разнице в росте. «Дорогой» прозвучало для самурая еще хуже, чем «Ханни», но комментировать он не стал: возможно, это было какой-то его особенностью в прозвищах.

— У меня нормальный рост. — лучник направился к выходу из заброшки, не собираясь тут оставаться.

— Конечно, как скажешь! У тебя классная татуировка! — американец звучал совсем иначе, вел себя по-другому, выглядел совершенно безобидным и открытой душой парнем. — А что во фляге?

Ханзо, не привыкший к компании, уже пожалел, что согласился на сопровождение ковбоя — они были полнейшими противоположностями: запад и восток, огонь и лед, буря и спокойствие.

— Во фляге — сакэ, татуировка дракона — символ клана Шимада.

— В Америке о вас тоже все были наслышаны. — рассказывать о Генджи он ему не планировал.

— Твой рот когда-нибудь закрывается?

— Только когда пью, тыковка. И то не факт.

— Что? — у Ханзо на лице отразился просто весь спектр противоречивых эмоций, начиная от удивления и заканчивая каким-то отвращением то ли от очередного прозвища, то ли от способа заставить его замолчать.

— Виски. Лучшее пойло на свете!

— Я бы с этим поспорил. — однако, с Джесси по какой-то причине ему все-таки было очень легко общаться, несмотря на собственную сдержанную натуру.

Держась близ навесов и стен, они аккуратно перебегали по закоулкам города, стараясь не попадаться на глаза абсолютно никому.

***

— Кто тебя за язык тянул? — прорычал японец, вися на плече у Джесси, и это положение ему абсолютно не нравилось. За ними началась погоня, как только преследователи услышали имя наследника клана. Не то, чтобы МакКри сомневался в скорости передвижения своего нового друга, но инстинкт подсказал ему схватить его как можно скорее и унести подальше от остальных.

— Прости, Ханни, само вырвалось! — его руки крепко держали самурая за ноги, не позволяя ему упасть и скатиться с плеча. Ханзо достал лук и стал отстреливаться, пуская кластерные стрелы прямо под ноги врагов, но из-за резких смен направления, поворачивая то налево, то направо, прицеливаться точнее не получалось.

— Тупой ковбой.

— Знаю, знаю, заслужил!

В ответ на это Джесси получил недовольные японские ругательства, мысленно радуясь, что он не понимает, как проклинает его Ханзо. Враги догоняли их, но парочка теперь хотя бы бежала по прямой дороге одной из улиц деревни, в которой они оказались, чтобы прикупить еды. Джесси не знал, что за голову Ханзо объявлена огромная награда.

Наконец-то, прицелившись точнее, лучник выпустил очередную стрелу:

— Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!

Его тату светилась приятным голубым светом, а из стрелы вырвалось два огромных полупрозрачных синеватых дракона, распахнувших пасти и летящих прямо на преследователей. Джесси услышал вопли ужаса и предсмертные крики; он остановился, чтобы чисто из любопытства посмотреть, что произошло. Их враги были повержены, во всевозможных позах валяясь на дороге и утопая в собственной крови. Хвосты перекрещивающихся в полете драконов плавно рассеялись в воздухе, добравшись до конца улицы.

— Ничего себе, что ты с луком вытворяешь! Напомни мне не злить тебя.

МакКри нервно рассмеялся, на что японец лишь смерил его презрительным косым взглядом:

— Ты уже сделал это. Опусти меня.

***

Несколько дней пути увенчались успехом: они смогли найти нормальный ночлег и, наконец-то, отдохнуть. Ханзо все еще злился на Джесси, непроизвольно демонстрируя это всем своим видом.

— Ну я же извинился, дорогой! — ковбой устроился на своей половине койки в дешевеньком отеле, куда они с самураем пришли прятаться. Отдельных кроватей не было, поэтому пришлось воздвигать стену из одеяла между ними.

— Я же просил не называть меня так. — японец распустил свои волосы, чтобы дать им немного свободы от стягивающего их узла. Седина на висках сразу же затерялась среди этой темной красоты.

Джесси наблюдал за ним, подперев рукой подбородок.

— Это фигура речи!

— Удивлен, что ты знаешь такие умные слова. — ему уже просто хотелось поспать и чтобы американец замолчал.

— Ханни, прости за прямоту, но ты в последнее время ведешь себя как мудак.

Шимада медленно повернулся в его сторону:

— Если бы ты умел молчать, когда нужно, ты бы не получил подобное в ответ.

— А, то есть, я еще и виноват.

Ханзо уселся на кровати, испепеляя Джесси взглядом.

— Зачем ты вообще прибыл в Японию? — ему явно не нравилось, что он ураганом ворвался в его жизнь, переворачивая ее с ног на голову.

— Меня ищут, понятно? Я просто прятался. — в ответ он вновь получил поток неразборчивой японской речи. Это точно не заклинания? — Остынь, Робин Гуд. Выпей лучше из своей фляги.

Ханзо с гордостью отвернулся и действительно взял сосуд, чтобы сделать глоток, затем протянув МакКри, предлагая ему попробовать. Выпивка была немного горьковатой с привкусом соевого соуса и чего-то перебродившего.

— Виски вкуснее. — заключил Джесси, чем вызвал у Шимады раздражение.

— Спокойной ночи!

***

Ханзо проснулся от того, что на нем лежала нога Джесси. Сам ковбой уткнулся ему носом куда-то в плечо, продолжая мирно посапывать. Разметавшиеся по подушке волосы самурая щекотали его собственную кожу. Чуть повернув голову в сторону своего напарника, Шимада успел оценивающе рассмотреть его: взъерошенные волосы, заросшее щетиной лицо, сильные руки, красная нить на пальце.

«Что?»

Японец проследил взглядом протяженность линии, что была на мизинце МакКри, все же надеясь, что его предположения ошибочны. Другой конец этой укоротившейся нити завершался прямиком на мизинце Ханзо. Это. Не. Могло. Быть. Правдой.

Шимада испытал настоящую квинтэссенцию ужаса. И как только он раньше не заметил подобное недоразумение? Аккуратно убрав ногу американца с себя, брюнет отстранился от него и ушел в ванную, пытаясь укротить тот торнадо, что бушевал внутри самурая. Нить вновь чуть растянулась, и Ханзо выглянул из ванной, чтобы еще раз удостовериться, что их пальцы связаны. Так и было. Тихо взвыв, он присел на край ванной, уставившись в одну точку и пытаясь все осмыслить.

Джесси провел рукой по той половине, где должен был спать японец и, не обнаружив его рядом, проснулся. Из ванной слышался шум воды. Стрелок, потянувшись и широко зевнув, уселся на кровати и пригладил волосы, поправив их так, чтобы на макушке оставался более-менее ровный пробор. Хотелось курить.

Лучник вскоре вышел из ванной, будучи еще менее разговорчивым, чем обычно и таким же хмурым. В отличие от него, МакКри дружелюбно улыбнулся ему, на что получил только кивок головой.

«Наверное, он еще не проснулся». — убедил себя ковбой и занял ванную.

Ханзо вновь попытался совладать с собой, своими мыслями и переживаниями. Почему судьба пытается свести его с этим противным мужчиной? Неужели это карма решила его так наказать за убийство брата? От судьбы, по идее, не убежишь, надо стойко принять ее. Но как это сделать, если ты никогда не думал о том, что тебе могут нравиться парни? И как вообще может нравиться этот дымящий паровоз, пропахший сигаретами с ног до головы. Мерзко.

Да, они сблизились, да, они готовы прикрыть спины друг друга в случае чего. Но это не любовь. Это всего лишь дружба, и то не факт. Когда они разберутся со своими проблемами, они просто расстанутся и забудут о встрече навсегда, надеясь никогда более не пересекаться ни в этой жизни, ни в последующих.

— Ханни, я готов! Все в порядке?

Самурай взял свой лук и стрелы:

— Да. Выдвигаемся. Нам нужно в порт и как можно скорее уплыть отсюда.

И все же интуиция подсказывала МакКри, что что-то не так, но уточнять он пока не решился, списав все на суровый японский нрав.

В порту они оказались через несколько часов перемещений по городу. Ловить попутки напарники не рискнули, чтобы их снова не попытались убить. Всю дорогу они просто молчали, пока МакКри не выдержал, интересуясь, в чем проблема:

— Дорогой, у тебя точно все в порядке?

— Ты решил это выяснить именно тогда, когда нам нужно быть тихими, как мыши?

Они передвигались от одного грузового ящика к другому, следя за охраной и омниками-полицейскими.

— Ханни, я же вижу, что тебя что-то гложет. Поделись со мной, партнер, я волнуюсь за тебя!

Шимада привык ко всем его прозвищам и уже перестал поправлять его и негативно реагировать на это.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Да ты с утра сам не свой. — он резко одернул его назад, чтобы не дать ему выйти прямиком к охране. Джесси прижал его к стенке ящика, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он был совсем близко к нему, из-за чего Ханзо непроизвольно смутился, хотя и не показал это.

— Я такой же, как и обычно, — самурай пытался вырваться из-за нарушения своего личного пространства. Висящим за спиной луком он бился о металлические ящики, создавая шум и противный скрежет.

— Тыковка, хватит, не дергайся…

Однако было уже поздно: полиция заметила их и позвала подмогу. Но тут как гром среди ясного неба раздалась череда лихих выстрелов, разнесших головы роботов на микросхемы.

— Час расплаты.

Схватив Ханзо за руку, Джесси просто помчался к трапу для погрузки небольших ящиков на тележках и утащил его в грузовой отсек как можно дальше, прячась. Оказавшись в относительной безопасности, они оба смогли перевести дух.

— Это было красиво. — похвалил его самурай.

— А?

— Я про выстрелы. Ты меткий стрелок.

Комплимент заставил Джесси улыбнуться и стиснуть своего друга в медвежьих крепких объятиях, чуть приподняв его над полом.

— Спасибо, Ханни!

— Да-да, только отпусти меня, я тебе не игрушка, — фыркнул он.

Коснувшись ступнями пола, самурай медленно присел, прижавшись спиной к стене. Джесси опустился рядом, пощупав свой карман и достав пачку сигарет.

— Не смей здесь курить. Ты отвратителен. — все же без злого умысла оскорбил его Ханзо, на что МакКри просто умилился.

— Ладно, дорогой, не буду.

— Ты всех так называешь?

— Только самых близких! — шатен приобнял его за плечи и резко прижал к себе, затем неожиданно водрузив на голову Ханзо свою шляпу. — Тебе идет. Давай, устрой час расплаты.

Самурай внезапно тихо рассмеялся, удивив как напарника, так и самого себя: МакКри ранее не видел даже улыбки своего партнера, а тут самый настоящий смех! Наконец-то, кто-то не сдерживает свои чувства.

— Оставлю это тебе. Я предпочитаю драконов.

Он внезапно испытал прилив небывалой нежности и желания открыться своему другу, но от всех иррациональных мыслей его отвлекло покачивание корабля, начинающего отплывать от причала.

— У нас получился очень интересный дуэт, Ханни.

— Не без этого, — кивнул ему в ответ самурай, стараясь отвлечься от непонятных и противоречивых эмоций. Джесси считал его самым близким?

***

Корабль приплыл к берегам Америки спустя несколько дней; скитальцы сблизились еще сильнее, периодически вырываясь во тьме на кухню, чтобы захватить еды. Ханзо привык к болтовне МакКри, к его рассказам, не перебивал и старался поддерживать беседу. Более того, самурай пришел к выводу, что он в восторге от ковбойского техасского акцента и голоса в целом, пусть и не всегда понимал дословно, о чем говорил его друг.

— Напомни, а зачем тебе нужно было в Штаты? — Джесси закурил.

— Мне нужно все время перемещаться, я не должен оставаться на месте.

— Иначе поймают, и тебе придется выпустить драконов? — ухмыльнулся шатен.

— Короче говоря, да.

— Понятно.

Для них все это выглядело как конец пути, как их финишная прямая. И почему-то Ханзо испытывал тоску, осознавая, что их приключениям пора прекратиться.

— Ханни, а мы еще увидимся?

— Надеюсь.

Он надеялся. Надеялся. Ханзо. Тот самый непоколебимый мужчина с суровым лицом, которому не нужны ни друзья, ни какие-либо спутники. Он сказал это абсолютно искренне, без попыток отвязаться от Джесси.

— Значит… все?

— Да, все. И… спасибо. Это было интересно, пусть и смертельно опасно.

— Да уж. — Джесси поправил свою шляпу и выдохнул сигаретный дым куда-то в сторону. Красная нить на его пальце по-прежнему связывала его с мизинцем японца. Что же теперь оставалось делать? Смириться? Принять судьбу? — Ты там пиши, звони, да что угодно…

Техасец хотел добавить скромное «пожалуйста», но сдержался. Расставание было довольно неприятной штукой. Почему-то хотелось вновь схватить его и унести куда подальше подобно самому дорогому сокровищу на свете. Общаться с настоящим японским самураем ему показалось интересным, тем более у него выдалась такая возможность познакомиться поближе и со вторым Шимадой. И он не разочаровался в нем, несмотря на то, что узнал от его брата.

— Буду иметь в виду. — они вновь свернули в сторону грузовых ящиков, чтобы спрятаться там и перебежками выйти в закоулки. Самурай попросту не знал, что ему сказать.

— Ну… мне в ту сторону, — с тяжким вздохом произнес Джесси.

— Мне в другую.

МакКри выкинул докуренную сигарету. Между ними повисло неловкое молчание, разбавляемое разве что гудением транспорта.

— Мы увидимся. Обещаю. — внезапно сказал ему Ханзо. Он прекрасно понимал, что раз нить, связывающая их, не рвется, то они обязательно пересекутся, несмотря ни на что.

— Спасибо, Хан. — улыбнулся ему ковбой. Поддавшись порыву теплых чувств, он внезапно крепко обнял его и чуть поднял над землей.

— Джесси, нет!

— Джесси, да! — рассмеялся МакКри, чуть потискав его, после чего сразу отпустив. — До скорой встречи, лучник.

***

Ханзо годами скитался по городам и странам, возвращался в Японию, чтобы почтить память брата, после чего снова перемещался, избегая опасностей.

Самым неприятным стало то, что его пыталась завербовать террористическая организация «Коготь». Восстанавливать империю клана Шимада самурай не собирался, как и участвовать в делах этой группировки в целом. Он одинокий волк. Всегда работает один. Абсолютно всегда. Но для одного человека он, пожалуй, снова сделает исключение.

Японец немного сменил образ, отказавшись от традиционной одежды, и выбрил виски, а в ушах и на переносице сделал пирсинг. Если бы его увидел родной брат, он бы явно удивился. Брюнет встретился с ним на Ханамуре в родовом замке на годовщину его смерти и более с ним не сталкивался.

Ханзо несколько раз смог пообщаться в переписке с Джесси, пусть это и было рискованно, ведь они могли выдать местоположение друг друга.

Шимада шел по улицам заснеженного американского городка, держа в руке упаковку с тортом. Было Рождество — время волшебства и подарков. Они с ковбоем договорились отпраздновать вдвоем, ведь спустя столько лет они вновь могли увидеться и рассказать друг другу о своих приключениях.

Добравшись до нужного адреса, японец постучал в дверь. МакКри незамедлительно открыл ему, тут же заключив в крепкие любвеобильные объятия.

— Ханни! — он был готов просто расцеловать его. В этот раз отталкивать стрелка брюнет не собирался. Он вообще никогда больше не хотел отпускать его.

— И я рад тебя видеть, — улыбнулся ему Шимада, с нежностью глядя на Джесси. — Я принес торт.

Самурай болтал ногами в воздухе, намекая, что уже хочет, чтобы его опустили на землю.

— О`кей, дорогой! Пойдем есть!

Все же опустив «Дракона» на пол, американец забрал у него упаковку и пошел на небольшую кухню, чтобы все подготовить к празднованию. На столике стояла небольшая елка, украшенная цветастыми шариками.

— У тебя здесь уютно, — осматривался Ханзо.

— Временное пристанище, партнер. Я здесь только на праздники, — он орудовал ножом, аккуратно разрезая кремовый торт с клубникой. — Кстати, тебе идет все… вот это.

Он имел в виду его новый образ: было непривычно не видеть обнаженную часть груди Ханзо, но одежда ему действительно идеально подходила; Ханзо выглядел как нормальный человек, по его мнению.

— Рад, что тебе нравится.

Красная нить на их пальцах вновь укоротилась, все так же продолжая связывать мизинцы. Восток и Запад вновь воссоединились, как и пообещали друг другу.

— Ты, как и всегда, такой немногословный. Такой… неприступный и холодный.

— Я холоден, как лед. — хмыкнул он.

— Ну, кто-то должен растопить лед. — ухмыльнулся Джесси и вручил ему тарелку с чайной ложкой и кусочек торта. — С Рождеством, дорогой.

— С Рождеством, ковбой.

У них впереди было несколько дней бесконечного общения, чтобы заново узнать друг друга, узнать все, что произошло в тот промежуток времени, за который они не виделись.  
Ханзо признал, что без Джесси рядом ему действительно было… плохо. Жизнь казалась неполной. Кто бы мог подумать: они провели вместе чуть больше недели столько лет назад, но успели так сблизиться. Легенда о красной нити судьбы являлась правдой. Они связаны, они встретились и теперь держались за руки, засыпая, накрытые платком Джесси, сидя на небольшом диване. Их головы соприкасались, а плечами пара прижималась к друг другу.

Это их первое Рождество вместе, и они надеялись, что не последнее.


End file.
